Shalnark/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_shal2.png|Shalnark Headshot Shalnark.jpg|Shalnark's Full body appearance Genei shal.jpg|Shalnark's Anime design Shalnark_Autopilot_design.jpg|Shalnark's autopilot design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Shal (1).png|Shalnark and Phinks Shal (26).png Dalzollene stabbed from behind by Phinks.png|Phinks impales Dalzollene from behind Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Shalnark_helping_Uvo.png|Shalnark helping Uvo UvoKissShalnark.png|Uvogin's "gratitude." Uvogin kissing Shalnark 18859.gif|Uvogin kisses Shalnark Shalnark Manipulation Nen.png|Shalnark manipulates a Mafia man with a gun Shalnark's nen 2.png|Shalnark using his Black Voice ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe learns about Kurapika and guards of Neon Shalиark882.png|Shalnark's prediction Shal (49).png|Shalnark getting hit with Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Shot by memory bomb.png|Shalnark shot with the Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Shalnark In GI.png|Shalnark looking through his book in G.I. Shal (60).png|Shalnark explaining G.I.'s Secret Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Phantom Troupe to Greed Island.jpg|Shalnark and the other spiders travel to Greed Island Phantom Troupe In GI.png|The Toupe in Greed Island The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City.png|The Spiders arrive in Meteor City A × Lawless × Home.png Shalnark_vs_Pel_&_Boki.png|Shalnark trapped by Boki Autopilot_Shalnark.png|Shalnark in Autopilot mode 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Shalnark watches Feitan fight Genei Ryodan 021412070701.png Shizuku runs away.jpg|Shalnark flees to avoid Feitan's Nen ability Shalnark_021412070704.png|Shalnark preparing to kill the rest of the mutated humans Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Huncyclopedia_-_Shalnark.jpg|Shalnark's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Shalnark 1999 Design.gif|Shalnark's 1999 anime design Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Shalnark holding a Madarite leech.jpg|Shalnark holding a Madarite Leech Episode 54.png|Phantom Troupe dressed as Mafia Uvo_shalnark.png|Shalnark helping Uvo Uvogin-shalnark.png|thumb|Shalnark trying to avoid Uvo's "gratitude." Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe HxH-ShalnarkSmile.jpg|Shalnark in Greed Island Shalnark77.jpg |-|Manga= ShalnarkManga.jpg ShalnarkManga01.jpg Chap 73 - Shalnark and Uvogin disguise.png|Shalnark and Uvogin in disguise Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Shalnark and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Shalnark ranks 10th in arm wrestling Phantom_troupe_in_meteor_city.png|The Phantom troupe arrive at Meteor City HUNTER22 0048.png|Shalnark vs Pell Shalnark's Autopilot.jpg|Shalnark's Autopilot Chapter 357 - Page 19.png|Shalnark's corpse tied to a swing |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 075.png|Chapter 75 8.png|Chapter 92 4 Septembre 1.jpg|Chapter 102 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg|Chapter 111 225 10 Part 3.png|Chapter 225 10 part 6.jpg|Chapter 229 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Volume Extras= Volume 34 - Shalnark.jpg|Shalnark's full name in Volume 34 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Shalnark and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png R Cards Shalnark_1.jpg Shalnark_2.jpg xShalnark01.jpg xShalnark02.jpg xShalnark03.jpg xShalnark04.jpg 40 xShalnark03.jpg 41 xShalnark04.jpg 83 aShalnark.jpg 82 zShalnark.jpg SR Cards Shalnark_3.jpg Shalnark_4jpg.jpg Shalnark_5.jpg Shalnark_6.jpg Shalnark_7.jpg Shalnark_8.jpg Shalnark_9.jpg Shalnark_10.jpg Shalnark_11.jpg Shalnark_12.jpg 76 xShalnark22.jpg 40 xShalnark14.jpg 24 xShalnark11.jpg 56 xShalnark20.jpg Shalnark (2).png Shalnark (3).png Shalnark (5).png Shalnark (6).png HxH Card 3 (2).png HxH Card 3 (4).png Shalnark_Card_123.jpg Shalnark_Card_123+.jpg SSR Cards Shalnark.2.jpg Shalnark_13.jpg Shalnark_14.jpg 15 xShalnark23.jpg 22 xShalnark25.jpg Shalnark_Card_124.jpg 25 xShalnark26.jpg 26 xShalnark27.jpg 33 xShalnark28.jpg 34 xShalnark29.jpg 37 xShalnark28.jpg 38 xShalnark29.jpg Shalnark_15.jpg Shalnark_16.jpg 00001434.gif Shalnark_17.jpg HxH Cards--374 (1).jpg Shalnark (1).gif Shalnark (20).png Shalnark (4).png 492626466.0.png Shalnark Card 120.png Shalnark Card 120(plus).png Shalnark - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.png Shalnark - Circus Infiltration ver - Card+.png Shalnark - Circus Infiltration ver - Kira Card (2).png Shalnark Card 121.jpg Shalnark Card 122.jpg Shalnark Card 122+ (2).jpg Shalnark Card 122 Kira.jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(10).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (150).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (148).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (149).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (194).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (192).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (193).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (320).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (319).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (488).png HxH Battle Collection Card (491).png HxH Battle Collection Card (626).png HxH Battle Collection Card (629).png LR Cards Shalnark (16).png Shalnark LR+ Card.png Shalnark_LR_Kira_Card.png Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (472).png HxH Battle Collection Card (704).png Puppets Shalnark (17).png Shalnark (8).png Shalnark (9).png Shalnark (10).png Shalnark (11).png Shalnark (7).png Shalnark (12).png Shalnark (13).png Shalnark Summer chibi.png Shalnark (14).png Shalnark (15).png Shalnark (18).png Shalnark (19).png Shalnark (21).png Shalnark - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(2).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (26).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (43).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (50).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (103).png